bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
These rules must all be followed, otherwise you could get in trouble, and get blocked, or otherwise face punishment. These rules can also be found on the Main Page. The first time, however, you will be given a warning. # No cyber bullying or cyber stalking. This hurts other people's feelings. # Do not spam (Putting random words, letters, spaces, etc). Simple as that (This also includes chat). # Do not include anything about a character dying, unless it's your own, or abuse Bunnicula, Nickelodeon, etc. Thread will be deleted immediately. # No putting official article information for the series on here. You can do so here, on the official Bunnicula TV Series wiki, or here, on the official wiki for the book series. # Do not edit other people's stories, characters, or other pages without permission. Only admins may edit without permission, if necessary. Edits made without permission will be undone by admins or rollbacks. # Always be original. Do not copy other people's stories, artwork, or OCs without the creator's permission and evidence of their permission. This rule also applies to a creator's OC(s). If a character or story has been created that sounds very alike, permission is not given or shown from the original creator, and it can be proved it was copied, they may be marked for deletion. If you wish to use a name, but it is taken, then you may use it only if evidence of permission is given from the creator of the OC that has the name you wish to use. # Always keep things kid-appropriate, because children visit wikia too, and we don't want them to learn things they shouldn't be learning for years to come. # According to federal law and Wikia policy, every user must be at least 13 years of age or older. If any user is proven under 13, they will be reported to wiki staff and blocked on this wiki. Note: This also includes wiki contributors. (Users without accounts. Otherwise known as I.P.s) # No negative critisism on stories or OCs, unless they can clearly be seen breaking one or more rules, in which case, tell an admin. # No adding your own rules. If you would like to suggest one to an admin, do so and they will discuss it with the other admins whether to add it or not. # If you do not speak English, tell someone, like an admin or friend who is willing to translate, what language you speak, and they will translate what you edit to English. Or, if you prefer, you may translate it yourself. # Do not lie to anybody. # If you are blocked, do not constantly ask on another wiki to be unblocked here. If you were blocked, it was probably for a good reason. You may ask on another wiki as to why you were blocked, just don't constantly demand to be unblocked. # Do not create multiple accounts, also known as socks (sockpuppets). If you are found out to have multiple accounts, all but one will be banned from this wiki. If you create a second account and on,y use that one to edit as a way of changing your username, that is acceptable. # Most importantly, have fun being on this wiki! These are people who have proven themselves trustworthy, and feel free to ask them questions about the wiki or report anything that shouldn't be happening on this wiki. Here is a list: TechnoGamer123 (Message Wall)